Little girl
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré, elle était petite fille. Une petite fille perdue, désespérée, qui n'avait nulle part où aller et ne voyait rien sur son chemin sinon des ombres menaçantes. Puis elle a croisé sa route. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse. Vraiment. Qu'elle avait trouvé sa place. Mais qui peut-être heureux aux-côtés d'Orochimaru ? Ma vision du passé de Karin.


_Disclaimer : Karin et Orochimaru appartiennent à l'univers désormais célèbre de Masashi Kishimoto : Naruto. _

_Bonjour, _

_Cela fait longtemps - très longtemps - que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site. A vrai dire, je ne pensais tout simplement pas y revenir un jour, ou au moins pas tout de suite, étant occupée par un projet d'écriture plus important, et dans un univers original cette fois. Je comptais quitter la fanfiction, sauf pour corriger, étant donné que je suis bêta-reader, mais en allant dans mes documents j'ai retrouvé ce texte, et j'ai décidé de le publier avant de "m'en aller". A l'origine, il devait être très long, en plusieurs chapitres, mais je n'étais pas inspirée pour le reste, et il se suffit à lui-même je pense. Il s'agit donc sans doute du dernier texte que je publie ici._

_Il porte sur un personnage peu apprécié de l'univers Naruto. Karin, souvent détestée par les fans, est ici le personnage principal. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens la détestent. Certains disent qu'elle a un sal caractère, d'autres qu'elle est agaçante à sans cesse draguer Sasuke... certes, mais Sakura n'en fait-elle pas autant de son côté ? Je pense que c'est un personnage comme un autre, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et qu'il faut arrêter de s'acharner ainsi sur elle. Elle peut être intéressante, il suffit de s'y intéresser un minimum._

_Bref, j'ai voulu ici écrire sur son passé, son passé tel que je l'envisage. Je ne sais pas si on en parle dans les scans ou dans les épisodes (j'ai un sacré retard dans Naruto) alors cela ne correspond probablement pas à l'univers original, mais je tenais à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Mon second but, en plus de proposer mon point de vue à ce sujet, et de "dédiaboliser" le personnage. A défaut de le rendre attachant, j'aimerais au moins que l'on puisse lire le texte en éprouvant ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'empathie pour ce personnage souvent maltraité par tous._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_Et un grand merci à Shoupinett qui m'a aidé dans l'écriture et m'a pointé les quelques fautes en plus de me donner un avis critique ! Un grand merci à toi, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, une fois de plus, et rien que tes encouragements me sont toujours précieux._

* * *

Little girl

* * *

_Il est difficile de comprendre quelqu'un. Véritablement s'entend. Parfois, nous pensons vraiment cerner une personne, mais nous restons malgré tout stupéfaits devant certains de ses actes, devant certains de ses mots. Mais de toute façon, peut-on seulement parvenir à une compréhension totale de l'autre ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et je ne suis parvenue à dégager qu'une seule évidence…_

_Pour arriver à comprendre quelqu'un, il faut d'abord connaître son passé._

* * *

Dans la forêt se tient une petite fille.

Quel âge a-t-elle ? Dix ans, peut-être onze, mais guère plus.

Ses cheveux pleuvent en touffes désordonnés autour de son visage et des reflets rougeoyants viennent y danser au rythme de ses pas. Ses yeux, dissimulés par d'épaisses mèches rousses, semblent fixer le sol. Mais il est impossible d'en être certain, même si sa nuque gracile est inclinée vers les herbes hautes, comme si la petite tête à la chevelure flamboyante était trop lourde à porter pour ses frêles épaules. La partie visible de son visage est creusée, émaciée par un manque évident de nourriture et de force, et son teint pâle, livide, lui confère un air cadavérique. L'enfant porte des vêtements en haillons, qui se sont déchirés par endroit à force de marcher dans les ronces et les fourrés. Aussi discerne-t-on la peau de son corps, chétif, osseux. Elle n'est pas pâle elle est bleue. Pas de cette teinte, profonde, apaisante, qu'arbore le ciel un jour ensoleillé, lors de l'été, mais de cette couleur, détestable, qu'on peut voir sur l'épiderme de personnes que l'on a frappées. Trop souvent, trop durement.

Ce n'est pas une enfant comme on en croise tous les jours dans la rue. On lui a dérobé son insouciance. On a maculé de rouge sa blanche innocence propre aux plus jeunes. Et elle a grandi trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Mais à présent, ça n'a même plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Lourdement, douloureusement, ses pas la portent entre les arbres. Ils s'étirent avec son ombre, jetée au sol par un soleil qui ne parvient même plus à réchauffer sa peau glacée. Depuis combien de temps marche-t-elle, sans s'arrêter ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Même le temps semble l'avoir abandonnée, et à vrai dire, la plaie béante au niveau de sa poitrine, de son cœur, est trop douloureuse pour qu'elle se soucie de pareille donnée. Elle sait juste que ses jambes ne lui ont pas permis de fuir assez loin pour s'extirper des ténèbres angoissantes de son passé. Qu'elle souffre toujours autant, sinon plus, même si les ruisseaux de larmes ont cessé depuis longtemps de dévaler la surface de ses joues pâles, et les sanglots de faire trembler ses frêles épaules. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est oublier, alors elle continue de marcher. A l'aveugle, sans savoir précisément si elle trouvera quelque chose, quand ses dernières forces l'auront quittée. Mais elle continue d'avancer, parce que si elle s'arrête, elle sait qu'elle s'effondrera pour ne plus jamais se relever. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle reste une gamine et que son esprit est encore partiellement habité par les douces illusions propres aux enfants.

Mais elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Des mots, d'horribles mots, tournent dans sa tête des mots qu'elle ne parvient pas à chasser. Ils sont associés à des visages, qui ouvrent les lèvres, qui lui crient des insultes, qui la traitent comme un déchet. Ca fait mal. D'autres tournent la tête, ne daignent même pas lui accorder un regard. C'est peut-être plus douloureux encore, parce que ça lui donne l'impression de ne pas même exister.

La plupart sont des gens de son âge. Des gamins arrogants qui profitent de leur supériorité numérique pour s'en prendre à elle, alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé. Elle, c'est juste une petite rousse ordinaire, le fruit de l'union d'un membre d'un clan ninja renommé avec une kunoichi forte et sévère. Elle n'a rien de spécial, cette gamine, mis à part peut-être un sal caractère plutôt destiné à masquer une faiblesse qu'à offenser. Pourtant, on la rejette et on la fuit. Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce que même des gamins idiots et arrogants peuvent se rendre compte que derrière la façade froide et dédaigneuse, dissimulée par un sourire fade, comme peint par un artiste amateur, se cache une petite fille qui a trop souffert et souffre trop. Cette douleur, ce désespoir à-demi voilé, leur fait peur, malgré leur aplomb apparent et leurs injures, en partie parce qu'ils ne la comprennent pas, mais aussi parce que c'est dans la nature humaine d'être effrayé devant une trop grande souffrance. Alors ils la rejettent, pour se protéger eux-mêmes, et elle reste seule – trop seule – à souffrir en silence.

Puis les traits se meurent, les peaux muent et tombent, et d'autres figures, encadrées de cheveux roux semblables aux siens, se recomposent avec les restes d'épiderme. Eux aussi crient, comme tous les autres, mais cette fois c'est différent. Ca fait encore plus mal, si mal qu'elle secoue la tête et plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre.

Mais malgré tout, les souvenirs continuent d'affluer, de plus en plus douloureux, dans sa tête…

La scène change, se métamorphose en une pièce sombre, légèrement éclairée par un trou dans le mur, semblable à une meurtrière. La cave d'une maison. Elle se tient là, de même que deux personnes qui lui font face. Leurs traits sont empreints de colère, leurs yeux brillants de déception. Elle, tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est une boule se former dans son ventre, ainsi qu'une envie de fuir qui la prend, insistante, et contre laquelle elle s'efforce de lutter. La femme ouvre la bouche, lui dit que c'est une incapable. Un fardeau. Ca fait mal, horriblement mal, même si elle en a l'habitude.

Mais là, c'est différent.

Elle le sent. Du haut de son mètre trente-cinq, elle est comme tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'ose même pas relever la tête pour faire face aux deux adultes. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le sol, écarquillés dans un sentiment d'extrême panique, tandis qu'elle attend la suite avec angoisse.

Elle aperçoit l'ombre de sa mère se déplacer sur le parquet, dans le rayon de lumière diffusé par la mince ouverture, pour s'arrêter juste devant elle. A présent, elle sent un souffle erratique heurter le haut de sa tête.

« Tu es vraiment une incapable ! Tu le sais, hein ? »

Elle crie. De toute la force de ses poumons. La petite ne comprend pas elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Elle est juste terrifiée, et elle ne sait pas comment elle est supposée réagir, alors elle se contente de garder la tête baissée vers le sol.

Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours été un piètre ninja. Dès le début de son entraînement, qui a commencé bien plus tôt que pour ses pairs, et ce en partie en raison de la notoriété de sa famille, elle s'est montrée peu douée dans les arts enseignés aux jeunes aspirants. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu… rien ne semblait lui convenir, et elle échouait épreuve après épreuve. Dans un autre contexte, ça n'aurait pas posé problème, mais en tant qu'héritière d'une puissante famille de combattants, elle se devait d'être exemplaire. On a alors commencé à la considérer comme une tache, comme une pauvre tache au sein de son clan, comme une fille indigne de sa place, et bien plus tard, comme un simple fardeau. Même la nature particulière de son chakra, et le respect qu'elle inspirait aux autres habitants du village, ne sont finalement pas parvenus à remonter son niveau désastreux, et les gens ont fini par négliger son don et sa valeur éventuelle au sein d'une équipe.

Mais enfin, est-ce une raison pour la traiter ainsi ? Pour la rejeter ? Est-ce une manière normale de se comporter avec son propre enfant ?

Elle ne sait pas vraiment. Le père, la mère, la famille… qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? Pour elle, il s'agit juste de mots qui sonnent creux, mêlés à tant d'autres sons qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Elle s'imagine que cela va de pair avec ce que l'on appelle « l'amour », mais même ça, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. Mais après tout, peut-on véritablement comprendre un terme comme celui-ci lorsqu'on ne nous manifeste que de la haine ou de l'indifférence ? Ces mots… famille, père, mère, amour… elle ne sait pas ce que c'est… pourtant elle a onze ans…

Peut-on la blâmer pour cela aussi ?

On lui crie de relever la tête, mais elle a si peur qu'elle ne le fait pas. Alors elle sent une poigne de fer tirer ses cheveux. Ses traits se crispent de douleur alors que sa figure se retrouve à quelques centimètres de celle, courroucée, de sa mère.

Est-ce cela, l'amour maternel ?

Est-ce normal, que pour la gamine, cela rime avec souffrance ?

Elle ne sait pas. Elle sait juste que ça fait mal. Pas seulement physiquement : les blessures mentales sont bien plus profondes. Les autres enfants sont très proches de leurs parents, et elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ces liens qui leur apportent bonheur et protection.

Elle, ça la tue.

« Tu ne sers vraiment à rien », « Tu ne devrais pas être née », « Tu nous fais honte », « Tu es un fardeau pour notre famille » … c'est ce qu'elle reçoit en rentrant chez elle, chaque soir, alors que ses pairs sont accueillis par des mots gentils et des embrassades. Mais cela, elle n'en a pas conscience : elle ne connaît rien d'autre et ne se doute pas qu'il puisse seulement exister autre chose.

Là, ce n'est pas très différent, mais cette fois-ci ça va plus loin encore. On la frappe, avec force, pendant longtemps. Elle a encore plus mal, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Un autre souvenir, non moins douloureux, qui date du lendemain de ce fameux jour. Son père vient la chercher dans sa chambre. Il s'excuse pour la veille, et lui propose d'aller en forêt, où elle aime tant se balader, pour se faire pardonner. La première fois de sa vie qu'il lui annonce une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être va-t-elle enfin comprendre ce qu'est un père ? Ou goûter à un moment de bonheur ? Tient, encore un mot qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment… Avant de quitter la demeure, sa mère lui dit au revoir, de loin, sans lui accorder un regard. Ca aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, qu'elle lui dise au revoir, mais elle s'accroche tellement à cette once d'espoir qu'elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Après tout, quand on nage dans le désespoir depuis trop longtemps, on est prêts à tout pour saisir une bouée, si on en aperçoit une, sans se soucier du rocher sur lequel on fond, aussi visible et évident soit-il.

Ils sont partis depuis longtemps maintenant, et se sont trop éloignés du village pour revenir avant la nuit. Alors le père propose de dormir là. Il a même emmené deux sacs de couchage au cas où, ainsi que quelques vivres qu'ils se partagent en discutant gaiement. Tout est parfait, _trop_ parfait, mais elle ne voit rien, ou plutôt ne _veut_ rien voir, et elle finit par plonger dans un sommeil pour une fois sans cauchemar. Autour d'elle, son géniteur s'active doucement, mais elle ne l'entend pas. Elle dort paisiblement, comme toutes les gamines de son âge.

Le lendemain, quand elle ouvre les yeux, il n'y a plus personne.

Non. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça. Elle secoue la tête – une tête brillante de larmes – et se contraint à se concentrer sur autre chose. Depuis combien de temps marche-t-elle, cette petite, seule dans la forêt, sans eau, sans nourriture, sans rien ? Ses frêles jambes tremblent, arrivent à peine à la supporter, et chaque pas apparaît comme une torture supplémentaire. Elle n'en peut plus, et elle ne sent rien autour d'elle, si ce n'est les animaux, et même certains prédateurs, qui guettent le moment où elle s'écroulera. Il ne va pas tarder, elle le sent, mais son instinct de survie la force à continuer.

Soudain, elle décèle une nouvelle présence, qu'elle ne parvient pas bien à définir. Est-ce un homme ? Un animal ? Avant qu'elle ait pu en apprendre davantage, une ombre apparaît, accompagnée d'une voix glaciale :

« Allons, allons, où vas-tu comme ça, fillette ? »

Elle cligne des yeux. Quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle est sauvée, qu'elle va vivre ? Ou bien est-ce le signe de nouvelles insultes, d'un nouvel abandon, de nouvelles larmes ? Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres qu'elle sent ses dernières forces l'abandonner et qu'elle s'écroule à terre, inconsciente.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle perçoit le chakra, d'une noirceur effrayante, avant d'apercevoir l'homme. Instinctivement, elle s'écarte de lui et place ses bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Les minutes s'écoulent, et comme il ne semble pas bouger, elle daigne relever une paupière.

Il possède de longs cheveux noirs, d'une teinte semblable aux ailes d'un corbeau, qui lui tombent dans le dos en un rideau fin et lisse. Ses deux yeux jaunes, plantés dans une figure pâle, diaphane, brillent d'un éclat mauvais, presque cruel, qui la fait frémir. Il est appuyé contre un arbre et la dévisage avec un amusement malsain. Et son chakra… c'est un mélange écœurant de noirceur et de force. Elle comprend que c'est un être puissant – bien plus que les habitants de son village ou que ses parents – et impitoyable, qu'il n'hésitera pas à la tuer, peut-être même sans raison apparente, juste pour le plaisir. Oui, un tel comportement correspondrait bien à ce type de chakra.

Soudain, elle prend peur.

« N'ai crainte, fillette, murmure-t-il dans un sifflement rappelant vaguement celui des serpents, et qui la met encore plus mal à l'aise. Si je te voulais du mal, tu serais déjà morte. »

Mais elle continue de le fixer avec frayeur, tandis qu'elle prend conscience qu'ils sont seuls, perdus au milieu de la forêt, et qu'il n'y a rien autour d'eux sinon des plantes et des animaux. Personne ne viendra à son secours, s'il décide de s'en prendre à elle.

Puis, elle se fige. Elle vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose. D'important, d'étonnant, qui lui avait échappé, accaparée qu'elle était par la peur inspirée par cet inconnu aux yeux trop jaunes. Ses membres ne sont plus endoloris, et elle peut se mouvoir sans se tordre de douleur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle va bien, étant donné que la principale blessure est psychologique, mais elle n'est déjà plus aux portes de la mort, ce qui constitue déjà une grande avancée sur son état précédent.

L'étonnement doit se lire sur ses traits, car un rictus nait sur les lèvres de l'homme tandis qu'il explique de son ton glacé :

« Je t'ai soignée. »

Elle lui adresse un regard surpris.

« Pou… pourquoi ? balbutie-t-elle alors qu'une lueur narquoise vient danser dans les pupilles de l'homme. Et… qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai sauvée ? C'est une très bonne question, fillette, mais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru ? »

Ce nom lui dit quelque chose. Elle l'a déjà entendu une fois, mais dans son esprit, embrumé par la tristesse, son mauvais état et sa souffrance, elle ne parvient pas à retrouver où. Pourtant, elle sait que c'est important. Qu'il est important. Elle le sent à son chakra, si fort. Cet homme est connu. Pour quoi ? Elle ne se rappelle plus, mais à en juger par la noirceur qui émane de tout son être, ce n'est certainement pas un enfant de cœur.

Un souvenir remonte lentement à la surface. Les échos d'une conversation qu'elle a surpris entre deux ninjas matures, il y a de cela ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Ils avaient évoqué un trio, elle en est presque certaine, maintenant, et il lui semble que ce groupe de shinobis venait de Konoha, mais elle n'arrive pas à se remémorer d'autres éléments…

Avant qu'elle ait pu fouiller davantage les méandres de sa mémoire, l'homme lui tend une gourde et un morceau de pain, sans mot dire. Elle oublie sa peur et ses doutes, et se jette sans réfléchir sur la nourriture, affamée et assoiffée par sa marche solitaire dans la forêt et son désespoir. Elle ne sait pas qui est cet homme, ni pourquoi il fait tout ça, mais c'est la première personne qu'elle rencontre qui la traite ainsi. Comme un être humain normal. Ici, la force ne compte pas. Elle est en détresse, et il lui a sauvé la vie. Est-ce cela, que l'on appelle la gentillesse ? Elle ne sait pas, mais elle est touchée, même si elle se doute qu'il va lui demander quelque chose en échange.

« Fillette, commence-t-il quand elle a terminé de manger, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle hésite.

« Karin, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Karin comment ?

- Juste Karin. »

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est oublier sa famille, son passé, ses parents, son village, même si pour cela elle doit renoncer à son identité. Prononcer son nom de famille, c'est se remémorer leurs visages, leurs mots, leurs gestes… c'est souffrir le martyr, une fois de plus.

Il hoche la tête.

« Orpheline ? demande-t-il. »

C'est à son tour d'approuver, sans mot dire, mais c'est comme si son cœur était déchiré en deux.

« Tu n'as plus personne ? insiste-t-il.

Je n'ai pas de famille. »

Elle serre les dents pour réprimer les larmes qui lui montent.

« Karin…, commence-t-il en ayant l'air de chercher ses mots. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Pou… pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es spéciale. Tu as un immense pouvoir. »

C'est faux. C'est une bonne à rien, un fardeau, une honte pour sa famille et son village. C'est pourquoi on l'a laissée tomber. Alors pourquoi cet homme soutient-il le contraire ? Que veut-il au juste, et où veut-il en venir, en sous-entendant qu'elle est forte ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et vous le savez très bien, crache-t-elle pour dissimuler sa douleur.

- Karin, tu peux devenir un ninja sensoriel extraordinaire, tu sais, et c'est justement de ça dont j'ai besoin. Tu suivras un entraînement – mon entraînement – et tu seras nourrie, logée et protégée. Et surtout… tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

- Et en échange… je vous aide avec le pouvoir que je suis supposée avoir ? demande-t-elle lentement.

- C'est ça.

- Et si je refuse ? le défie-t-elle en craignant d'avance sa réponse. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un horrible rictus.

« La forêt est vaste et nous savons tous deux que si tu restes ici, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Ta dernière chance. A prendre ou à laisser, Karin. »

Elle n'a aucune manière de savoir s'il dit vrai, en ce qui concerne ses intentions à son égard. Elle n'a pas confiance en lui, pas du tout. Son chakra est sombre comme une nappe de goudron, et elle imagine sans mal que son cœur n'est guère plus pur. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un détraqué qui veut l'enlever et la torturer encore davantage. Elle a peur de lui, de son horrible chakra, de ses yeux qui brillent d'une lueur malsaine, de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir… mais a-t-elle le choix ? Le suivre ou mourir… autant tenter le tout pour le tout, et puis elle doit reconnaître que ce qu'il lui propose, s'il tient parole, est assez tentant. Ne plus être seule, trouver sa place, ne plus constituer un fardeau. Jamais. Sans compter que, malgré son chakra si ténébreux, c'est la seule personne dans sa vie qui lui ait témoigné une quelconque marque de gentillesse, et ça la touche, plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire, même si au final, il veut juste se servir d'elle.

Enfin, elle a déjà tout perdu, alors que risque-t-elle, en le suivant ? Que peut-il lui arriver de pire ?

Alors elle prend son courage à deux mains, ravale sa peur et son appréhension, et déclare dans un murmure :

« C'est d'accord.

- Alors suis-moi. »

En partant avec Orochimaru, Karin a le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place et, plus que tout, d'être utile à quelqu'un. Elle croit même, sur le coup, qu'elle rencontrera peut-être des gens gentils, qui finiront par compter pour elle. En somme, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une _famille_. Mais surtout, elle ne veut plus être abandonnée. Alors elle se dit que, quoi qu'Orochimaru lui ordonne de faire, elle lui obéira, sans discuter. Elle lui sera _utile_, et alors il ne se débarrassera jamais d'elle.

Mais de quoi son futur sera-t-il fait, aux-côtés de cet homme ? Ne choisit-elle pas d'emprunter un chemin rempli de nouvelles souffrances, de nouvelles déceptions, de nouvelles larmes ? Peut-être, mais sur le coup, elle se dit juste qu'elle a peut-être trouvé sa place, et qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver de pire. En somme, qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Alors aux abords de ce sentier si douloureux à prendre brillent également des lueurs d'espoir, un espoir dont elle a besoin pour survivre. Et elle ne discerne que cela, aveuglée qu'elle est par sa tristesse.

Depuis ce jour, Karin vénère Orochimaru. D'une certaine manière. Le lien qui les unit est indescriptible. Elle ne le considère pas comme un père, certes, ni même comme un ami, mais comme l'homme qui l'a sauvée de la mort et du gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle sombrait un peu plus chaque jour. De la solitude. Sans lui, elle n'aurait rien connu de plus que cela, ainsi que la souffrance causée par l'abandon de ses parents. Même si au final son futur est empli de douleurs d'un genre nouveau, même si elle doit haïr cet homme plus tard, pour ce qu'il aura fait d'elle, elle continuera de le respecter et de le vénérer. Parce qu'il l'a sauvée, cet après-midi-là, et qu'elle ne le remerciera jamais assez pour cela.

Depuis cette fameuse rencontre, Karin s'efforcera de tenir une promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais représenter un fardeau, pour quiconque. Pour ne plus revivre cela, jamais. Pour arrêter de souffrir. Elle se le jure.

Elle n'a jamais été douée pour tenir ses promesses.

* * *

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela me ferait bien plaisir d'avoir un avis, mais je ne peux pas vous obliger *rire*. Bref, j'espère qu'au moins vous aurez passé un bon moment, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Merci d'avoir lu,_

_kimi-ebi_


End file.
